Sai
}} | english = }} is a fictional character in the anime and manga series Naruto. He's from the ANBU Root and specializes in painted animals. He replaces Sasuke in Team Kakashi. Background Loves to jack off too his thoughts of Naruto Naked. FAG FAG FAG FAG FAG FAG FAG Personality: GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY Part II Sasuke and Sai arc GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY SAI IS A FUCKING FAG GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY Fire Temple filler arc SAI IS A FUCKING GAY ASS FAG, HE KILLED HIS BROTHER BY FUCKING HIM TOO HARD Hidan and Kakuzu arc While Naruto continues his training to complete the Rasengan, Sai watches with great interest, wondering if Naruto really can succeed where ninja of the Fourth Hokage and Jiraiya failed. Despite his own uncertainty, he used what he learned from books to give Sakura more faith in Naruto. Sai later came to Team 10's aid in their fight against Akatsuki members Hidan and Kakuzu. Because Shikamaru Nara was separated from the rest of the group, Sai and Sakura were sent as backup for him, though upon arrival they found that Shikamaru had already defeated his opponent. Sai returned with everyone else to Konoha, having not taken part in the battle. Hunt For Three Tails arc Sai goes with Sakura and Yamato to back up Kakashi and the others. He is later seen to fight side by side with Naruto against Guren. Hunt for Uchiha arc After returning home, Naruto, Sai, and Sakura went to eat ramen. Naruto had trouble eating his food because his right hand was broken, so Sai ended up interrupting a tender moment between Naruto and Sakura by stuffing Naruto's face with noodles because he read in a textbook that he should help his friends. While usually true, Naruto went off on him for ruining the moment. In the end though, Kakashi Sensei ended up feeding Naruto! (Coincidentally, he heard all of the commotion and came in to see what was wrong.)Sai, along with the rest of Team Yamato joined Kakashi's 8-Man Squad in their search for Itachi, and later Sasuke. Jiraiya's Death Sai was present along with Team Kakashi and Tsunade when Jiraiya's death was revealed to Naruto. His current whereabouts are unknown, but it is presumed that he is with Danzo, as of a member of Root and did not take part in the defense of Konoha during the invasion of Pain. Abilities Sai's most notable talent is his skill as an artist, and he has claimed to have drawn thousands of pictures. Despite the great quantity and magnitude of the things he has drawn, he has never given one of his works a name, his lack of emotion making it impossible for him to form a significant enough attachment to his art to give titles. Even so, Sai's drawing ability is also the source of his jutsu, known as . By drawing objects with a brush on his scroll he is able to bring his creations to life by animating the ink directly off the page. His jutsu increases their size and allows his art to move and attack opponents at a distance. Of his seen creations, he uses giant birds for long range transport, lion-like monsters for attack, small rats for scouting and numerous small serpents to capture targets. The jutsu requires actual pictures to be drawn on the scroll before coming to life, and Sai has been shown as capable of drawing these sketches at alarmingly fast speeds. Likewise, by creating an of himself, he can perform a reconnaissance of an area without actually endangering himself. Sai can also transform words he writes on his scroll into small animals that seek out their target and revert back to words upon arrival, giving Sai a way to communicate easily over long distances. Also, as seen when he fought Naruto, he appears to be able to transport himself across short distances by surrounding himself in ink and making the same hand seal that he uses in his Super Beast Imitaion Picture. Sai has also shown the ability to make items out of ink, like when he made an umbrella for Sakura to stay dry under. In addition to his art-based ninjutsu, Sai has also shown himself to be a capable fighter, being able to effectively counter and perform attacks, such as when blocked Sasuke's attempted kill on Naruto and when he subdued Kabuto. Trivia *It was commented on by Sakura and Ino that Sai resembles Sasuke physically. However, Sai and Sasuke have totally different personalities. References